The McQuaid Brothers
by Belle Walker
Summary: The McQuaid Brothers, throughout the school day, from differing viewpoints. Each chapter is very short. Chapter title tells whose viewpoint.
1. The Displaced Bully

The McQuaid brothers.

Even just one of them was plenty to deal with.

But it was never just one of them.

Tommy and Doug. Doug and Tommy.

Damn duo, he thought in disgust, turning on the sink faucet and reaching for the soap dispenser.

_He_ had been the star antagonist before _they_ transferred in.

Crowds had cowered before _him_.

Now _he_ almost cowered before _them_.

"Hello!"

He bristled as the objects of his irritation strode into the boys' restroom as if they owned the place. He hung back at the far sink, ignoring them as he leisurely washed his hands.

Doug McQuaid sauntered ahead of his brother, passing the row of stalls and casually flinging every door open with a loud bang.

A toilet flushed and the door on the end stall flew open by itself, a scrawny freshman bolting for the exit.

He crashed blindly into the chest of Tommy McQuaid, and froze in fear.

"S-ss-sorry," the kid stammered.

Tommy looked solemnly down at the kid. He chomped his gum twice, then gave the kid a sudden friendly smile. "Forgot to wash your hands."

The kid gulped and turned around to head for the nearest sink, only to be greeted by Doug McQuaid's solid middle before even taking two steps.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness," Doug stated profoundly before stepping aside to let the kid pass. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears," he quipped pleasantly.

The kid washed and dried in record time and shot out of the bathroom like a rocket.

Doug and Tommy McQuaid grinned at each other, obviously proud of themselves.

The school's former chief tormentor, done washing his hands at the far sink, now walked past them too.

He hated them. He envied them.

He tossed his used paper towel in the trash, glaring silently at his nemesis duo before exiting.


	2. The Frequent Victim

The McQuaid brothers.

Their very names sent shivers down his spine.

He'd got off pretty easy earlier, when all they did was make him wash his hands. (Which he would have done anyway if they hadn't been there in the bathroom too.)

Now they were in the cafeteria, proclaiming their presence loudly and punctuating it with an obnoxious "Hah!"

And they were heading for his table.

The scrawny freshman scrambled up from the bench seat as the two bigger guys sat down on each side of him.

"Gimme your Jell-O," Doug ordered.

He complied, and beat a hasty retreat before anything else could happen. But he wasn't done eating his lunch yet, so he sat down at another empty table with his lunch tray.

He supposed he should thank them, really. They were big enough to match the biggest other bully in the school…and for now that other jerk was focused more on those two than on him or anyone else.

So in a roundabout way, this particular freshman's days went by with a little less harassment than they had been.

Just so long as he could also avoid the McQuaid brothers, that is.


	3. The Crushed Out Girl

The McQuaid brothers.

They sauntered through the middle of the crowded hallway, tall and proud with their air of authority as the other students wisely dodged out of their way.

Her heart skipped a beat as she watched them come nearer.

Doug McQuaid was kinda cute.

Tommy McQuaid was really cute.

Even with their torn jeans, ragged shirts, and juvenile delinquent histories, those two were the object of many a crushed-out girl's daydreams.

She hugged her books to her chest, her cheeks flushing as Tommy caught her eye and gave her a lingering once-over as he passed.

Doug also looked back at her, then gave his brother a crooked grin and not-so-gentle nudge with his shoulder.

Tommy shoved him back easily without breaking stride, giving him a warning look as they rounded the corner.

She sighed, and closed her locker.


	4. The Annoyed Teacher

The McQuaid brothers.

He wasn't happy having those two punks in his classroom for the past week.

"Take a seat, gentlemen," he told them mildly when they came in just as the tardy bell rang.

They took his words literally.

They both chose the same seat, the bigger one perching on the desktop next to his brother's propped-up feet.

"One body per desk," the teacher said pointedly.

"Why didn'tcha say so, teach?" Doug stood, pointing at another student. "You, move."

"Ah—" Tommy gestured at the student too as he was about to sit in another vacant seat. "Don't sit there. Switch with her. You move over there."

And within seconds, he had half the class rearranging themselves.

The teacher sucked in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds. "If you're done playing musical chairs, Mr. McQuaid, shall we continue with today's class?"

Tommy gave him an innocent look. "Please do," he allowed gallantly. "Oh, wait. Dougie, trade me seats."

The teacher ignored the few hushed snickers, silently counting the minutes until the end of the class.


	5. The McQuaid Brothers

"The McQuaid brothers!"

They slapped palms and knuckles.

"Hah!"

Finally free now at the end of the day, the pair made their customary noisy exit from school.

"Don't tell me you didn't have fun today, Hanson," Doug Penhall prodded his undercover partner-in-crime as they headed for Tom's car in the school parking lot.

"It wasn't bad," Tom shrugged, itching to finally get the do-rag off his head.

"Wasn't bad?" Doug echoed disbelievingly, opening the passenger side door and getting in. "Musical chairs in literature class, that was genius right there."

Tom had to laugh. "Yeah, that was pretty good." He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"More fun tomorrow?" Doug asked with a crooked grin.

Tom shook his head in amusement at his partner. "More fun tomorrow," he confirmed with a grin of his own.

"Be even funner if we crack the case," Doug quipped in afterthought.


End file.
